Kaltz's Surprise
by Teeny270
Summary: Kaltz thinks it is going to be a normal round with Razel, until Verg shows up! I know I know, it sucks but deal with it! There is not enough Kaltz fanfiction out there and he is sexy! WARNING! Man Loving involved! Will do a longer one next time!


Razel sighed, looking over the meeting room with a bored gaze. He had called everyone together for a reason but it seemed he had forgotten it after all the arguing that had gone on. Verg was cursing at Froud, who was taking much pleasure in the other devil's reaction as he continued to bother and pester him. Razel's eyes fell on the fourth devil, who was staring at his tea with a blank look in his golden eyes, watching the steam. So far, he had nothing to say, other than the occasional comeback to Verg's teasing. Kaltz was usually quiet during these meetings.

"Say it again freak! I fuckin' dare ya!" Verg yelled across the table as Froud giggled.

"All I was saying is that your hair looks a lot like a bunny tail! All fluffy and white." Froud said happily.

Razel sighed again, pressing the tips of his fingers to his temple. He glanced at Kaltz, finding him busy with molding a shard of ice into a plant of sorts. His concentration was broken however when Verg jumped across the table, tackling Froud and spilling his tea. Kaltz backed up in his chair and Razel rose quickly, the room becoming suddenly warmer as the two on the floor fought. They stopped though at feeling the change and looked up to see Razel summoning a fistful of fire.

"Take it elsewhere. Now." Razel ground out and Verg smirked. He loved getting Razel worked up. Froud sighed underneath him and shoved him off, going to the green flame in the corner.

"I'm out." he said happily before disappearing. Verg stood, dusting himself off and locked eyes with Razel.

"Well, I'm in. It's been a while since we've had some fun." he said, cracking his knuckles. Razel glared, the fire in his palm blazing. From his spot at the table, Kaltz sighed.

"As much fun as it would be to watch the two of you, I don't really feel like it." he said.

"Heh. That's right, run off while the men talk girly boy." Verg sneered. Kaltz turned on him, glaring lightly and the next thing out of Verg's mouth was a string of curses as he was pelted with sharp icicles. Kaltz turned to Razel, bowing his head slightly.

"Thank you for the tea." he said politely before going to his own blue flame across the room.

"Get back here you icy bitch!" Verg yelled and Razel turned on him, reaching out and shoving him into his yellow flame before he knew what had happened.

"It was no problem. Though I wish you would stay for a bit longer." he said and Kaltz turned to him, looking at him curiously for a moment. Razel smirked, walking over to join Kaltz by his portal. He wound his arm around his waist, leading him away from it and out of the meeting room. Kaltz's reaction was instant. A deep blush crossed his face and he looked at the ground, trying to hide it.

"Stay a bit longer for what exactly?" he asked and Razel smirked, opening the door to his bed chambers with an easy push. He grabbed Kaltz's wrist and he yelped as he was pushed onto the very large bed at the center of the room. He didn't have time to say anything to him as Razel kissed the other devil so passionately, a moan escaped him. His hands trailed down Kaltz's body and he wasn't surprised to find that the leather outfit had a slight chill to it.

He broke the kiss then, moving to lick the exposed skin of Kaltz's neck, causing him to moan louder as he squirmed and knotted his fingers into Razel's hair. He undid the black tie that held it back and it fell in fiery waves down his shoulders and upper torso. Razel gave a pleased hum in response to it.

"Glad to see you are getting into this too." He murmered and Kaltz gasped as his cape was unbuckled and removed, his leather tunic (?) quickly following as Razel laid more kisses and licks over his skin.

"W-wait Razel…" Kaltz protested as Razel licked at the smooth muscles in his stomach. Razel peered up at him, licking his waist line lightly as Kaltz blushed. "I'm still a little sore from last time…" he explained and Razel grinned.

"Then I'll have to be careful now won't I?" he said, slipping a hand into Kaltz's pants and fingering the tip of his penis lightly. Kaltz stiffened and moaned loudly at the new sensation, gripping Razel's shoulders tightly as the devil above him tugged his pants down, getting help from Kaltz as he lifted his hips for them to slide down. Razel then tossed the articles of clothing littering his bed to the floor and hovered over Kaltz, taking in the sight of him.

The other devil was pale and it seemed that he was more delicate than he really was from the way he was blushing. His breath came out in little puffs and Razel's eyes glinted when they landed on his full erection.

"You are such a sight Kaltz. Truly beautiful." He whispered before ducking his head and taking Kaltz into his mouth. Kaltz moaned louder than before, knotting his fingers into Razel's hair again, this time pulling lightly at the strands as Razel deep-throated his length. His moans got louder as Razel swirled his tongue on his tip as he pulled away, licking his lips to catch the string of precum that he had managed out of the devil beneath him. He removed his gloves quickly and liberally licked them.

Kaltz watched as he lowered his hand to his entrance and moaned, tossing his head against the various pillows as one finger was inserted into him, then another, the two pumping in and out of him slowly to work him up to a comfortable rhythm. It didn't take long for him to strike a spot that had Kaltz seeing stars and moaning louder than before.

"R-Razel! Please just get inside me!" he pleaded and Razel smirked. He loved the fact that only he had ever seen Kaltz like this. No one else had seen the other devil beg that way or heard the way his voice raises with a moan. As much as Verg may want to, Razel knows he'll always be the only one to see Kaltz this way.

"As you wish." he complied, not feeling in the mood to be mean to his partner and pulled away from Kaltz to take off his clothes and grab some lubricant from the side table drawer. He thoroughly coated his erection in the slick substance before putting the jar away and positioning himself outside Kaltz's waiting entrance. The muscles contracted a bit and he began to push against them, making Kaltz cry out and grip the sheets tightly.

Razel grit his teeth as the tightness enveloped him. No matter how many times they did this, Kaltz was always so tight. This time wasn't different and as soon as he was buried to the hilt, he pulled out, slamming back in forcefully and making Kaltz cry out in mixed pain and pleasure. A scream came out of the other devil though as Razel struck his prostate hard and fast, hitting it repeatedly with skilled thrusts and Kaltz could no longer hold in his orgasm.

With a final scream of Razel's name, he came violently onto their stomachs, the liquid rubbing into his skin as Razel continued pushing into him nearly violently as he too neared his release. Just then, the door opened and in came the most annoying person the two in the bed had ever met.

"What the fuck did you think that was gonna do? Keep me out? Well fuck y-" Verg began but stopped at seeing the two on the bed. Kaltz blushed deeply, peering around Razel's mess of hair at the third devil and Razel grunted in displeasure as he turned his head to look at Verg as well. There was silence for a moment and then Verg smirked.

"I fuckin knew it! I knew you two were screwing around!" he exclaimed and Razel pulled out of Kaltz, leaving him to shudder from the sudden loss of heat, to cross the room and stand before Verg in all his naked glory. Verg couldn't enjoy it for long though before he was pushed roughly against the wall by his throat as Razel clasped it in one of his hands.

"You came in at the entirely wrong time." he growled and Kaltz gathered the sheets around him to hide his body from Verg's wandering eyes. Verg stared at Razel, his grin widening by the second.

"Hey, I got a great idea." he said and Razel glared harder, heat pouring into his hand.

"Make this quick and about you leaving." he threatened and Verg rolled his eyes.

"Better than that." he said and used his strength to push away from the wall and whisper in Razel's ear. At first the Devil of Wrath seemed unhappy, in fact he seemed pissed, but as the whispering became more urgent, Razel smirked and his eyes darted to Kaltz then Verg.

"Hmm. What an interesting proposition you pose." he agreed, releasing Verg and walking to the bed, the other devil close behind him. Kaltz looked at the two with narrowed eyes.

"What are you two-" he began but cut off with a gasp as Verg grabbed his erection through the sheets and forced him onto his hands and knees.

"Shut up pretty boy. You'll like this idea." he said and Razel shook his head.

"Please be more gentle with him. Only I am allowed to treat him in such a manner." he said and Kaltz opened his mouth to say something to Razel only to have it filled with Verg's own erection. He made a move to back away, his fangs grazing the flesh in his mouth but that only pulled a pleased moan from the Devil of Pleasure and he was forced to take more into his mouth. He vaguely felt Razel climb back onto the bed and before he could react, the other devil was back inside him, rocking him back and forth onto Verg's cock and making him moan loudly against it.

Verg groaned in satisfaction to this new sensation and gripped Kaltz's hair tightly in his hand as he thrust into his mouth in time with Razel's pushes inside the blue haired devil. Kaltz could feel himself getting turned on again and nearly yelled out in pleasure as Razel reached around to stroke his penis quickly. He pushed backwards against Razel, only to be yanked back to Verg by his hair, making him wince but he found it strangely made him harder.

Then, without warning, Razel began thrusting into Kaltz as hard and fast as he could, forcing Kaltz to deep-throat Verg and scream out on pleasure against his penis. He could feel cum leaking into him as Razel gave one last rough thrust and he moaned as the hand stroking his own cock sped up, forcing him to climax for a second time. He tightened his lips around Verg's erection, sucking desperately to get the other devil to release and in a few more pushes, Verg came as well, pulling out of Kaltz's mouth to paint his face with his cum.

The three devils struggled to control their breathing as Kaltz lowered himself onto the bed, gasping for air and trying to control the pleasure still ravaging his body.

"Fuck. That was damn good." Verg sighed and Razel nodded in agreement. The two paused and looked at each other, wicked expressions on their faces before Kaltz yelped as he was pulled into Razel's lap with Verg's and Razel's tips rubbing against his entrance.

"Time for round two?" Razel asked and Verg grinned.

"Fuck yeah." he answered and Kaltz was forced to bite back his protest as round two commenced.

Needless to say, Kaltz was very sore in the morning.


End file.
